1. Field of the Invention
The inventions relate to features of high integrity, survivable enclosure structures for housing, cooling, protecting and preserving electronic components of functioning high power density blade server data processing systems, including multiple computing, data storage, and communication rack-mounted modules in the event of a disaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disaster-proof data safe enclosures are based on well-proven technologies found in regular fireproof and waterproof safes that have been widely used for nearly 200 years.
Essential features desired in data safe enclosures include:                (i) Structural integrity sufficient to survive penetration before, upon, during, and after collapse of a building or extreme impacts due to fire, explosion, vandalism, flood, earthquake, hurricane, tsunami, or other disasters; (See U.S. Class 109 Subclasses 6, 7, 220 Subclasses 900.)        (ii) Thermal isolation of the enclosed safe volume before during and after in the event of a fire disaster; (See U.S. Class 220 Subclasses 560.12, 592.01, 592.2, 592.09, & U.S. Class 361 Subclasses 600, 679.01, 704, 816, 818)        (iii) Hermetic and electromagnetic isolation of the enclosed safe volume from the ambient exterior environment before, during and after a flood or EMI disaster; (See U.S. Class 109, subclass 1R U.S. Class 361 Subclasses 600, 679.01, 688 704, 816, 818)        (iv) An enclosed safe volume sufficient to house multiple functioning/operable data processing systems, including multiple computing, data storage, and communications components, e.g. a high power density blade server system; (see U.S. Class 710 subclasses 72, 74 & U.S. Class 711 Subclasses 114, & U.S. Class 361, Subclasses 679.02, 724)        (v) Conduits hermetically accessing the enclosed safe volume for means to remove heat, supplying power to, allowing control of, and permitting communications with data processing systems housed in the enclosed safe volume before a disaster; (See for example U.S. Class 137 Subclass 75; U.S. Class 340, Subclasses 5.7, 5.73)        (vi) Efficient removal of heat from the enclosed safe volume generated by housed functioning data processing systems that otherwise would buildup and damage and/or deleteriously affect performance of the housed systems; (See U.S. Class 62 Subclass 259.1, 259.2; U.S. Class 165 Subclasses 80.4, 80.5; U.S. Class 220 subclass 592.01 & U.S. Class 361 Subclasses 676, 688, 689, 698, 699, & 700)        (vii) A Mass requiring machine assistance for transport between locations, i.e., sufficient to preclude man portability.        (viii) High security access control to prevent unauthorized access, theft, and vandalism.        
Natural and man-made disaster is a fact of life. The recent April 2011 powerful earthquake in Japan illustrated how unrelated disasters could happen unpredictably and simultaneously. The initial earthquake not only damaged many building structures and created many local fires, but also triggered a powerful tsunami that flooded and destroyed many large coastal cities, industrial facilities, business offices, and even a nuclear power plant. These combined catastrophic events created unprecedented disasters in a swift moment: fires, building collapses, floods, tsunami, and environmental contaminations.
In the internet, social network and electronic commerce era, archived and real-time electronic data become more important and valuable to business entities and individuals. The need to continuously secure and protect these electronic data against unforeseen disasters, such as the Japan earth quake above is highly critical and extremely desirable. The traditional fire-proof/water-proof safes are currently still being used to protect printed documents and other archived storage media such as backup tapes, optical disks, and USB drives. These traditional safes cannot be used to house heat-generating electronic components for the computing systems due to the lack of mechanism to dissipate heat to the outside of their enclosures. The present invention, the disaster-proof data safe, relate to features of high integrity, survivable enclosure structures for housing, cooling, protecting and preserving electronic components of functioning high power density blade server data processing systems, including multiple computing, data storage, and communication rack-mounted modules in the event of a disaster.